


A Price To Pay

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: "There was a legend about a fountain in a far far far country where all wishes could be fulfilled in less than two minutes. Nobody found the fountain, though, and nothing could have been proven. Yet, Tsumugi didn’t want to give up."





	A Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars Ficember Day 10: Switch and/or Myths.  
> I hope you'll like it!

            There was a legend about a fountain in a far far far country where all wishes could be fulfilled in less than two minutes. Nobody found the fountain, though, and nothing could have been proven. Yet, Tsumugi didn’t want to give up. He _couldn’t_ give up, not after all these years of search. _Soon, soon, soon… For him, I’ll do it._ No matter what. No matter the fact that it already took all these years, and that he could die, he would find that legendary fountain.

            And find it, he did, after ten years of search and travail. He fell on his knees in front of it and his tears pouring on his cheeks, he wished:

“Please, save Sora… He did nothing wrong but loving his surrounding. Why does he have to suffer like that?”

            _Why does he have to stay in that bed, unable to move, his eyes closed for who knows how long…_ His body shivered when that picture came back in mind, and still crying, he repeated:

“Please, save Sora! I want him to wake up and walk like he had always done!”

            He didn’t know if it was his imagination but he thought he heard a “every wish has a price”, and he saw the water shining like the sun. He closed his painful eyes, hoping for it to stop soon, but reminding that it meant that, maybe, his wish was fulfilled. He didn’t move for a long moment, until he heard:

“TsumiGI. Where have you been all these yearS?”

            Tsumugi startled and opened his eyes, to meet Natsume’s confused and angry one.

“I…”

            He looked around and was surprised to notice he was at the hospital.

“What about Sora…?” He finally asked, deciding not to talk about the fountain.

            Just in case it didn't work. Natsume tilted his head and a smile appeared on his lips.

“He woke UP. The doctors said it was a miracLE.”

            Tsumugi smiled and felt tears pour on his cheeks. Even though his clothes were dirty and that his odor surely wasn't good, Natsume leaded him to Sora's room. When they entered, Tsumugi was happy to see that Sora was really awaken, looking in a good health. It worked!

“Sora, look who is heRE.”

            Sora turned his face towards him and tilted his head, an expression of confusion on his face.

“Master, who is it? Sora doesn't know him.”

 _Every wish has a price._ Now he understood. And he didn't care for Sora was finally back.

 


End file.
